The present invention is in the technical field of exercise. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of exercise devices. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of lightweight, portable exercise devices.
Conventional exercise devices, such as weights including those of the type of bar bells and dumb bells, stationary exercise machines of either weight bearing or other forms of mechanical or other resistance in nature and the like, are typically either immovable or exceedingly difficult to transport. It is difficult to use these devices in a house, office, or facility outside of a traditional gym because they are large and heavy. Moving such devices typically requires several strong persons, or a sturdy wheeled vehicle such as a reinforced wagon or handcart. The difficulties of bringing such a device into a house or office are multiplied when stairs must be climbed. Further, it is not an uncommon desire to afford such exercise devices as portable rendering them capable of transport on a trip or excursion. Devices as those described, which are heavy and bulky in nature, do not lend themselves to the concept of portability and transport for a journey or use outside of the gym.
Further, exercise devices as heretofore described are most often developed to train specific muscle groups requiring a multiplicity of devices to exercise the entire muscular system of the human body. Such devices are dedicated in task to exercising limited muscle groups requiring unique devices to be maintained for the purpose of providing whole body workout routines. Such equipment is not only numerous due to exercise specificity; but, by nature it is bulky and requires significant space for setup and use, rendering them inappropriate to compact, portable use.
It is in the simplicity of this invention that makes it novel. It is lightweight, portable and versatile in its application rendering it ideal for transport and use both in the home, on trips, and at other locations outside of the traditional gym. The uniqueness of the device also renders the need for heavy, dedicated workout devices unnecessary, eliminating the need for multiple, complex workout equipment in the exercise of the whole body including multiple muscle groups.